Impossible
by lostinfantasyx
Summary: Rose works for the CIA and gets send to London for an undercover mission. She needs to track down a gang leader. In the first night she goes to a bar and meets a stranger. After that night she thinks that she will never see him again. Little did she know he is the guys she is after... (All-human, Rose/Dimitri story)
1. Chapter 1

I was looking through a case again for the hundredth time. It was about a drug dealer who we had not cut yet. I worked for the CIA since I was out of college. I was 24 years old at the time. Still very naïve and not very experienced yet. So I was looking through the case when my colleague Adrian, a guys who was always hitting on me, came into my office.

'Jason wants to speak with you' he messaged me. He looked at me with the seductive look that he always had. He said I was something special and more of that stupid stuff. It wasn't important thought. I sighed and nodded at him. It was meant as a sign that he should go away.

'I am coming. Just go away, please. I am not in the mood' I said annoyed. He laughed for what seemed to me for an hour. I hated that guy.

'Little girl, you like it when I flirt with you. Just admit it' he said flirting with me. He came closer to me. I stood up and made distance between us. He didn't get the message did he?

'No, I don't. You are a freaking bastard. I need to get going' I said grabbing my bag 'see you later.' He stared at me as I walked out of my office hoping he wouldn't go through my stuff. I walked to Jason, my bosses office. He was a nice guy and we were actually friends.

As he turned around he took my breath away. He had the perfect black, cute, messy hair, green eyes and a perfect smile that fitted him. He was tall and he was very muscular. I felt my cheeks redden. Okay, to me he wasn't exactly a friend. I had a little crush on him for a while.

'Great. I see that Adrian did his job good. For the first time' Jason said faking an annoyed face. I giggled and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. His office was clean and very neat. He was someone to look up to.

'You wanted to see me?' I said still laughing at Jason's joke.

'Yeah.. Let's just get straight to the point' he said sounding very serious right now.

'What is it? Did something bad happen?'

'No. For me it is but I wanted to give you this chance. There is a very important mission available.' My heart started racing. Was Jason about to ask me, the amateur in the office, to go on an important mission? And the comment that it would be bad for him made me blush.

'What is it about?' I asked professionally not showing my emotions.

'The person needs to go undercover to track down a gang leader. He is also a murderer and I want you to take the job' he said. I wanted to jump up and down that was how happy I was until I heard the bad news.

'There is also a downside. It is in London.' My jaw dropped open and I didn't know what to say. I wanted a job as this for a long time but I didn't want to leave my hometown in America. Well known as New York. I started thinking. Would it be so bad? No. I would take the mission.

'I will take it. I don't care where it is. This is big for me' I said.

'I get that. You are on it. You will leave tomorrow. You will get more information in document with you' he explained.

'Tomorrow?!' I exclaimed.

'Yeah... another downside.'

'For how long? How long do I need to stay there?' I asked. He stared at me and I saw that he was thinking.

'For at least a year. This guy, named Dimitri Belikov, is very hard to track. He is a smart guy and he won't let anyone fool him.' I nodded again.

'Okay. I am ready for it.'

'You will get the rest of the day off. Your cases will be taken over by me. That's all. Your plane leaves at 8 am so be ready at 7. I will pick you up' he offered.

'I would like that. I guess I will start packing. Thank you, Bo-' I tried to say when he looked at me with the don't-call-me-your-boss-face 'Jason. I mean.' He smiled at me and nodded. He started to focus on his computer again. I left his office and went home. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me.

That night I didn't sleep well. Was I able to do this job? I felt insecure and when the morning came I had no other choice than to get up and get ready. When I got down at 7 I saw Jason sitting in his car. He grabbed my suitcases and put them in the trunk. He handed me the papers from the case over and said that I needed to read it on the way to the airport and so I did.

 _Name: Dimitri Belikov_

 _Age: 27_

 _Born: In Russia. Date is unknown._

 _Gender: Male_

 _Description: Brown, shoulder long hair, brown eyes, light skin and tall._

 _He has murdered multiple enemy gang members and traitors. Gang leader from the gang called the wolves. Involved with drug deals and robberies._

 _Undercover role: You were born in London. Your name is Layla Jacobs. You have a British accent and you studied English at the university of London. You are currently working as a writer and you are living in the centre of the city._

It wasn't a long report and that made it even more hard to find the guy. When we arrived at the airport I knew for sure I was going to miss Jason. He came closest to a best friend. He walked me to the entrance. I stood there for a moment staring at the floor.

'I am going to miss you, Rose' he said shyly. I had never seen him like that before.

'I am going to miss you too' I said before Jason came closer to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around me and I felt those damn tears. He pulled away and I knew it was time to go. We waved each other goodbye.

 _Few hours later…_

I was all settled in in my new apartment when I realised it was already night time. I texted Jason I landed safely a little bit late and I knew he would be annoyed. I laughed in myself. I decided to go down a bar before I would go to my bed. Yes, the apartment was required in the mission. I got dressed and went down.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Then I noticed a guy. He had brown, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He was gorgeous. He noticed me staring at me and he looked at me from across the room. I blushed heavily and I felt my heart starting to beat faster. He was so handsome and he looked at me. I saw him standing up and walking towards me. It felt like time was frozen. I wanted to act natural but I failed completely. This guy knew that had this effect on people. Or rather girls. I felt my cheeks getting even more red. He stopped in front of me. With one hand on the bar and the other on the wall behind me he whispered something in my ear.

'You are the most beautiful creature on the whole planet' he said. I swallowed heavily and felt honoured with such a compliment. He looked at me expecting for me to say something but I stayed quiet.

'Don't want to say anything with me near?' he said laughing as a selfish bastard. I snapped out of my sort of daydream and got my tong back.

'I am not interested in such a rubbish guy like you' I said with a fake British accent. I was undercover and should never let my guard down. I pushed him away a little so I would be able to breath.

'Than what is the attraction we have, sweetie? I felt it across the room, didn't you too?' he said coming closer again. I stopped breathing again. I wanted to explode from anger and shout at him but I couldn't. I couldn't deny any attraction even though I didn't know him.

'I..' I tried to speak but he interrupted me. He shushed me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me with him from my chair to outside of the bar. He led me to an ally. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I moaned. It felt so good and bad at the same time. He worked his way up to my face. When his lips crashed against mine I felt complete. He was a stranger but still. I granted him entrance and his tongue started to explore my mouth.

After I didn't know how long of making out he stepped away. I closed my eyes again because I wanted to hold on to this perfect moment. When I opened my eyes I saw that he was gone. My heart was racing hard. I realised I would never see this guy again.

 ** _A/N: So I am back after two months. I have to other stories but I don't have the inspiration to finish it._** ** _I am so sorry. Hope you enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 memories_**

 _I smiled. I ran towards him, into his warm and strong arms. He lifted me up and held me tight. He spun me around and then he put me down again. I looked into his blue eyes. His smile widened. He came closer and started to tickle me. I started laughing hysterically._

' _Mason, stop! Please, Stop!' I exclaimed. I heard him laughing._

' _You are such a drama queen' he said teasing me._

' _No.. I- I am not!' I said 'just st-stop. I can't handle it anymore.' He wanted to say something but I started to squeal even harder. I was on the ground by now. My mom came rushing outside with a confused look. She raced towards us._

' _What is going on? Is someone dying?' she said panicking. Mason stopped tickling me and looked at my mother. I stood up and tried not to laugh but it was so hard. I eventually started to giggle and so did Mason. My mom started to get angry._

' _Everything is fine. We're sorry' I said 'He was teasing me. Don't get a heart attack.' Mason nodded in agreement with me. My mom's face changed into wonder. She started to smile and hugged me._

' _You know how protective I am over you' she said 'I love you, Rose.' I looked at Mason over my mom's shoulder and he smirked at me._

' _I love you too, Mom. Just go to dad inside. He is probably wondering what is happening' I said._

' _Yeah, you're right' she said when she pulled back and walked into the house again. I looked at Mason again right into his eyes. I was thinking about going to get some food inside and in that exact moment Mason and I both started running towards my house. I tried to tackle him but he saw it coming and I fell into the mud. He stopped running and rushed to me making sure if I was okay. We understood each other without words. We knew when we needed each other. We had a bound nobody could ever break. Accept for one thing. Death._

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the ID-caller and saw that is was Jason. I picked up instantly.

'What's is it?' I asked immediately. I heard Jason sigh at the other end of the line and I started to get impatient.

'Hello to you too' he joked.

'Just spill it. I know you better than anyone and there is something going on.'

'Okay.. okay. We have a new lead in the case and you need to check it out right now. It's important. Just remember you're Layla and not Rose Hathaway' he said reminding me.

'I am not dumb Jason. What is the lead? Where do I need to go?' I asked.

'There has been a sighting from Dimitri in Packham.'

'You mean as in one of the most dangerous areas of London?' I complained 'Great.. Just great.'

'I know you can do this' Jason encouraged me 'He was spotted finalizing a drug deal in an alley of Carlton street.' I sighed knowing I had to do this if I wanted to keep my job.

'Okay. I am getting there as soon as possible. I'll try to find clues. I'll call you tonight to let you know how it went.'

'Rose..?'

'Yeah?'

'Just be safe' he said.

'I will' I promised him. I hung up the phone and got ready in the first clothes I saw in my closet. I went down and tried to find a cap and I got one very fast. I gave him the street name and the cap driver looked weirded out.

'Why are you going there girl? It is really dangerous' he said warning me. My mind started racing. With what excuse could I ever go to a neighbourhood like that? Than something came in mind.

'I am a crime writer and I want to write about Peckham. I find it really interesting' I explained. The cap driver nodded and didn't ask anything else. I sounded convincing. I looked outside onto the street and my mind wondered of to the night before. The guy with the brown hair and brown eyes.. The make out session.. He was one hell of a kisser. I didn't know this guy but I felt a big attraction. I couldn't stop thinking about him. _Would I ever see him again?_ I thought to myself but I came to my senses. I wasn't in London for guys or friends. I was here to capture a bad guy.

When I finally arrived I paid the cap driver and got out of the taxi. I had no idea where to begin. There wasn't a detailed clue but multiple people who live here said they saw him. Jason had me texted the names and the addresses of the people. Then I realized the best way to start was by integrating the witnesses. Starting with Lissa Dragomir. She lived nearby so that was easy for me.

I knocked on her door and a blond haired girl opened it. She looked curiously at me with green emerald like eyes. I had to say that I felt intimated by her beauty. I coughed to break the silence.

'Are you Lissa Dragomir?' I asked.

'Yes, I am. Who are you if I may ask?'

'I am Rose Hathaway and I work undercover for the CIA in New York' I said showing her my badge. She nodded and invited me in her house. The furniture looked expensive. I wondered why she lived in this neighbourhood. I sat down on a white couch.

'You saw a certain man dealing drugs in this street am I right?' I asked.

'Yes, I did' she answered. I nodded and wrote something down on my notepad that I had taken out of my bag.

'Can you tell me what he looked like?'

'It was dark so I only saw a few things. He had longer hair, he wore a leather dust coat, he was tall and was very muscular. I heard him speak with a Russian accent too' she explained.

'Okay. How did you know that we are looking for him?' I asked.

'I am from a rich family and a bodyguard of mine is friends with someone from the police in London.' I nodded and wrote it down.

'When did you see this?'

'Yesterday evening when I came back from a party. It was around 1 am in the morning. I called the police immediately.'

'Okay, thank you for your time. I think this well get me further.'

'I don't mind' she said. I nodded and stood up but something felt wrong. I had the feeling I needed to help this girl with something. I turned around and she looked at me with confusion.

'Are you sure that you are, okay?' I asked.

'Why do you ask?'

'You don't seem really happy.'

'A lot of things happened in my life. It was one of the reasons I live her now' she explained vaguely. I wrote my number down on a piece of paper and ripped out of my notepad. I handed it over.

'If something is wrong or you need to talk call me, okay?' I offered. She nodded and she smiled a little.

'I think I will do it soon' she said. She waved me goodbye and I had this feeling I just made a friend even though it was under weird circumstances.

The rest of the day I visited the other witnesses and I got from all the same information and I eventually concluded I wouldn't get a new lead. I went home and called Jason again.

'I don't really have new leads. Today was hopeless' I complained to him. He laughed.

'You're only getting started, Rose. You can't give up' he said.

'I know but it's still hard you know. I miss New York already.'

'Hey? What about me?' he asked hurt.

'I miss you too, Jason. Don't worry I am not going to forget you.'

'That warms my heart. Have you called your mom and dad yet?'

'Yes, I did. Yesterday already. They were happy that I landed safe and wished me luck. I will call them tomorrow again. They're still so overprotective.'

'Don't blame them. They have their reasons. They don't want to lose you. I get that because your awesome, Rose.' Jason complimented me.

''You're not so bad yourself. And I know. I.. I am still grieving' I said with sadness in my voice.

'Hey, it wasn't your fault that he died.'

'I know' I said sighing. Thinking about the death of Mason still hurt me. It was already seven years ago but it was still fresh in my memory. He was my best friend since birth. What happened to him was horrible..

'I gotta go, Rose. I'll speak to you soon' Jason said interrupting my thoughts.

'Okay. See you.'

I immediately went to bed. Today had been exhausting enough. I fell asleep with my thoughts with the handsome stranger and Mason.

 ** _A/N: Just want to say a few things. In the beginning Dimitri may come over as a really dangerous criminal and he may be out of character in the first chapters but you will find out his reason why he is like that. He will be the Dimitri in the books eventually! I promise. The age between Dimitri and Rose if three years and not seven.. You also will find out what happened with Mason later in the story._** ** _So that was about it. Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 battle**_

My job can be really boring sometimes. There are times that I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and then there are days that I have no other choice but to wait and see what happens. Patience wasn't my best trait.

I was waiting in my car posted in front of a house. Someone had tipped us off that Dimitri Belikov might be in the area right now. All I could do was wait and see if something would happen. Surprise, nothing did. I went home when the evening fell. I was exhausted for no reason. I was getting ready for bed when I heard my phone ring. Jason _again_. I sighed and picked up.

"Can you stop calling all the time?" I complained. He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see it.

"You're rolling your eyes, aren't you?" he guessed.

"Dude, how do you even know me so well?" I asked.

"Just because…never mind" he interrupted himself "I just need an update about the case every now and then."

"Right. Well I got nothing, that guy is a genius..."

"He has never been caught Rose. What do you think?" he said interrupting me. I sat down on my couch. I wanted to scream and yell at people. I was just so annoyed. I couldn't do this. _Of course you can Rose! It's a one in a lifetime opportunity._

"I know. I am not a fool. Look, I really want to sleep right now, if you don't mind. I've had enough excitement for one day." I said while yawning.

"You deserve some rest. Get a goodnight's sleep" he said. We said our goodbyes and ended our call. I knew he would be calling me in the morning with another lead. It really sucked sometimes. I guess all odds were against me tonight, because when I fell asleep I had another memory of Mason. This time, it was not a good one.

 _I was waiting in my room for Mason to come up. We agreed to have a movie night. He was my best friend, my buddy, and my brother. I never felt so close to anyone. I sighed as I checked my phone to see the time. He was half an hour late already. When I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs I prepared myself to give him a piece of my Rose logic._

 _That was before he opened the door and came in with the chocolate that I loved so much. In our little town, we had this shop that made its own chocolate. It was like heaven to me. I ran to him in a hurry and grabbed the chocolate out of his hands. I started jumping like a little child._

' _I can't believe it, Mase' I exclaimed, 'You actually bought it! Thank you so much.'_

' _Does this mean I am forgiven?' he asked. I nodded from happiness. I hugged him and pulled back quickly. I pulled him to my bed and showed him the movies. Iron Man, Insidious and The Notebook. Of course, he chose the horror movie. He was a total fan._

 _During the movie, I noticed him coming closer and I didn't mind at all. He put his arm around my shoulders. We eventually heard a noise downstairs, but I knew it couldn't have been my mom or dad because they were on a trip for the weekend. I looked at Mason and I'm sure he saw the fear in my eyes. He put his hand on my cheek in hopes it would calm me down._

' _I will check it out. Stay here, okay?' he said. I nodded and he walked downstairs. Fear washed over me. This couldn't be good. I crawled under my bedsheets. My heart pumping out of my chest. It felt like I stayed there for hours but it also could have been a few seconds. I heard something break and that's when I started to break down. What was going on?_

 _I decided that I couldn't stay there doing nothing. Something must have been going on otherwise he would have been here with me already. I walked downstairs on the tip of my toes as quietly as possible. I sneaked into the kitchen and froze in place. What I saw was the most horrific scene I had ever witnessed._

At that moment, I screamed myself awake. I was lying in a pool of my own sweat. I tried to get up but it was like if I was stuck. My heart was beating out of control, it was a wonder I still had it inside my chest. I wiped the hair out of my face and finally managed to sit up. My breathing was heavy. _It's just a dream. It's over now._ But how could I fool myself? It did happen, and it happened to me.

When I calmed down a bit, I looked over at the alarm clock next to my bed. _1 pm in the evening_. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep anymore. The image popped in my head again but I pushed it away. My eyes felt tired, but I also needed to cry. I always cried alone in my room. To the outside world, I wanted to be strong and I made sure I looked strong. Like nothing could ever get to me. But then again, I was only human. Because behind closed doors, it was a whole different story.

Before I could register what my body was doing, I felt the tears rolling down my face and I started sobbing. I put my face between my hands and I felt myself start shaking. I tried to stand up but I almost collapsed. I was in a weak state. I didn't know if I would be able to work in the morning, but I had to. I couldn't get my mind off the case, especially not now.

I laid down, still crying. It felt like the life was being drained out of me. Crying had that effect on me. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself, but it was not working. I tossed and turned a couple of times and I eventually fell asleep that night but the images kept haunting me.

 _Fourteen hours later..._

Here I was again, in Lissa's house, but this time I was here to make a friend. The way my life was right now, I could really use one. She made some sort of high tea, we were in England after all so it was normal. I looked at the food tray confused, it was full of cupcakes, brownies and sandwiches. She cracked a smile when I looked at her.

"What's so special about it?" she said chuckling.

"I don't really know. The food looks delicious though." I complimented her. My stomach started rumbling. Lissa laughed again.

"Thanks. Go ahead and eat something" she offered. I didn't have to hear that twice, so I started with the brownies. If she wanted to eat something, she should take it now before it is gone. I could have eaten everything in a matter of seconds.

"It's really good! Have you ever thought about opening a bakery?" I asked. She looked surprised.

"No, I haven't. But that is a really good idea."

"I can be like that sometimes" I said winking.

"So, Rose is there someone special in your life?" she asked curiously. I knew that question would come. Should I say something about the stranger or about Jason? If I said something about the tall, handsome stranger she would probably be weirded out. I didn't want that.

"Not really. There is someone I like though" I admitted. "What about you?"

"I want to hear more about this person" she said genuinely.

"No, not today, but definitely in the future" I nodded.

This was how we spent the entire afternoon. Talking and learning about each other more. When it was time for me to go home, I walked down the streets on my own. Something gave me the creeps. The sun was already going down. I walked further down the street when I recognized someone.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the stranger I had been thinking about. I saw his flawless, brown, shoulder length hair. He had it tied up. His face was as if it was carved by angels. He had the perfect brown eyes and you could see the abs through the shirt that he was wearing underneath a leather duster. I blushed. He walked into an alley and I decided in that moment that I should follow him.

I walked across the street and I hid behind a large dumpster. I saw another guy standing there. He was smaller, had blond hair, and I could vaguely see that he had blue eyes. I held my breath when I saw the brown-haired guy grabbing a bag. The blond-haired guy pulled money out of his pocket. It didn't take long for me to realize that there was a drug deal going on right before my eyes.

I always knew how to attract the bad guys. Apparently, this was no different. I was still in shock when I saw that they exchanged the money and the bag. I wanted to sneak away, but as soon as I decided to move I tripped over my own feet. I made so much noise that I knew they heard and saw me. I wouldn't be surprised if even Lissa heard me. The blond-haired guy ran away as soon as he composed himself and came to his senses. I feared for my life at this point. I had no idea what to expect, but I knew this wasn't going to end pretty. The handsome stranger walked towards me and grabbed a gun out of his pocket.

My blood went cold when I saw that he pointed the gun at me.

 _ **A/N: I want to thank Elena, my beta, so much for reviewing this chapter. Also thank you KitKat (guest) for pointing out those things. I am really happy you did. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Lissa's life**_

 **Lissa Pov**

I was washing the dishes after Rose left to distract myself just a little. Rose already felt like she was going to be a great friend. I didn't have many people who I could confide in or trust. That is something I've had to deal with after someone very close to me betrayed me. He was like a father to me, someone who took me in after my parents died. It doesn't even feel like a long time has passed. I still remember how I felt, every little detail from that day, and how everything looked, including my parents and brother. I was ten years old and my whole life was turned upside down in less than one minute.

 _I was in my room playing with my toys. My room was big, very big. The walls were painted my favorite shade of pink and every corner was occupied. My bed sat in the left corner against the window. The mattress was so soft, it felt like your whole body would sink in as soon as you laid down. I had a large window that almost took up the whole wall, it overlooked the whole neighbourhood. I always loved sitting close by to check out the view with my dad and to see all the different lights at night. In the right corner was my bookcase. I loved reading, it was my own personal escape. I also had my very own sitting area with floor pillows and bean bags. I loved everything about my room and I never took anything for granted. My parents raised me that way, that's how they were. I was always grateful for what I was given and for what I had. I never thought I was better than anyone, because everyone had room for improvement. That's what my father always said to us, and I believed it._

 _I also had many toys. I had this one doll I got from my mom not long ago, as one of the many gifts she gave me. I always kept it with me, it was the most precious thing I had. I took out her doll house and all the little accessories it came with. Not long after I had set up everything on the floor, my brother Andre came into my room._

" _Hey Lissa, what are you doing?" Andre asked. Andre was my big brother, he was only 16, but he was always there for me no matter what happened. He sat down beside me before I could answer him, this was his daily routine._

" _Just playing with my dolls," I said not looking up yet, "do you want to play with me?" I finally looked at him and he nodded. He grabbed one of the dolls closest to him. I knew he didn't like it, but he did it for me. We played for a while until I heard my mom call us. We stood up and we walked to the living room. When we walked in I saw that Tessa, our maid, was cleaning something my mom probably spilled right after she called us. She was clumsy sometimes. Unfortunately, we both shared that._

" _I am so sorry, but we need to go to your father's conference" she said. My heart dropped as soon as the words sunk in. They were always busy with work. It didn't take my love from them though. The times we did get to spend together were amazing and unforgettable._

" _But you promised we would play board games tonight" I said confused and a little hurt. I didn't get why they didn't keep their promise. They never had trouble changing plans at the last minute. I felt tears in my eyes ready to spill and Andre noticed. He pulled me in for a hug trying to make me feel better. He always knew how I felt._

" _It's okay. I am here. We can have fun together tonight" he said comforting me. I nodded in his chest. I saw my mom's look change. Andre pulled away from me when he noticed the same thing I did. He gave my mom a confused look._

" _You need to come too Andre, that's the 'we' I am referring to" she said carefully._

" _Why do I need to go?" he asked._

" _There are a few of your father's clients who want to meet the next boss of the company."_

 _We had a family business and it was Andre's job to take over when he turned eighteen. Two years from now. He hated that idea but he had no choice whatsoever._

" _Only because I need to, but you know how I feel about it…" he said, "Wait, what about Lissa?"_

" _Maybe Tessa can look after her…" Mom proposed. I shook my head before she could even finish. Not that I didn't like Tessa, I just wanted to be with my family tonight. We needed to spend time together._

" _Can't she come with us?" Andre said stepping in for me. I gave him a grateful look._

" _It's business Andre. She wouldn't like it and she is far too young to stay up that late," my mom argued._

" _But you promised to spend time with her!" Andre started to raise his voice. I tugged at his shirt to stop him, I hated fights. Andre looked at me and immediately got the message. He sighed and looked resigned. I refused to let both of our efforts go to waste. I made sure I had the puppy eyes on my face, the ones I learned to master. I turned to look at my mom and it worked, she couldn't resist._

" _I know, you're right. Just this one time. We leave in 15 minutes" she said giving in. I cracked a smile and looked at Andre, we both sent each other an imaginary high five at our triumph._

 _The car ride took about an hour and Andre sat in the back with me. We played games on his phone almost the whole time so we wouldn't get bored. My father was already at the conference, he was the owner, so he needed to get a lot of things ready._

 _It was held in a beautiful big hall. My eyes widened when we arrived, and it was hard to keep my mouth from hanging open. There were all kinds of flowers, big tables, and lots of food. It was like a dream right out of a princess story to me, but my father's clients probably found it all normal. My mom interrupted my inner thoughts when she grabbed my hand and led me to our table._

 _The whole night consisted of meeting people, eating, talking, and negotiating. The whole night was also about Andre, the future boss. People wanted to see if they could trust him. Many tried some trick questions, but of course, being the boss' son meant that you knew the secrets and answers. I knew my brother would do a great job. Andre was a natural, and after tonight, everyone saw that too._

 _It ended really late just like my mom said. I still wasn't tired at all and I sure didn't regret coming with them. I wasn't even bored at all during the night. Surprisingly, I had lots of fun._

 _Before I knew it, the four of us were driving home._

" _So Lissa-bear what did you think?" my dad asked. My dad always called me that and I loved it. It was his personal nickname for me._

" _It was beautiful daddy!" I exclaimed. I still couldn't stop thinking of how it all looked so royal. All the three of them laughed at my enthusiasm. I just couldn't help it, I had never been a part of something so beautifully planned._

" _I am glad you loved it honey," My mom said, "I am glad we brought you with us."_

" _I am too mom," Andre said, "What would I do without my little sister?" he looked over with pride and approval in his eyes._

" _Nothing" I said grinning. I turned and looked outside of the window daydreaming. In that exact moment, I felt pain rushing through my body. I heard a hard and loud noise. Our car turned over and I saw everything in slow motion. I saw Andre hitting his head against the metal from a chair. My mom flew out through the window. My dad's head hit the steering wheel before the airbag released. And what happened with me? I had no idea. Everything turned black very fast._

 _I woke up to a bright white light shining in my eyes. My body felt heavy. Everything hurt. It felt like I hadn't walked in months. I tried to get up but a hand pushed me back down. I was so confused. What happened? Where was I?_

 _I saw my uncle, Victor, sitting in a chair beside my bed. An uneasy feeling took over my body. I was in a hospital. That's when all the memories of the night before came back to me. I felt panic rise in my throat, but instead of screaming I started crying._

" _Where is my mom and dad?" I cried out, "What about Andre?!" Victor's relieved face turned into one of sadness._

" _Where are they?! Tell me!" I demanded feeling like I was close to losing my sanity. I felt so out of control. I felt like I was being suffocated._

" _Vasilisa, calm down…" he said, "you need to be careful."_

" _I don't care. Are they alright?" I asked again. I knew I probably looked as frantic as I felt and sounded._

" _There is no easy way to say this…" he hesitated just a millisecond before I interrupted._

" _What?!"_

" _Your parents died… I am so sorry child," he said not meeting my eyes._

 _My eye sight became blurry. This couldn't be happening. Was...Was I an orphan? Had I lost my parents? But what about Andre?_

" _No... You are lying…" I stated. I was only ten. Who was going to look after me? My sobbing turned worse._

" _Luckily Andre is okay," Victor said comforting me. That was the only thing that kept me somewhat sane. My brother was okay. I had someone left. Someone to lean on._

 _We were both allowed to see each other shortly after I calmed down. We hugged each other so tight and I just cried in his arms. My mom and dad were gone. My life was turned upside down. What were we supposed to do?_

That was a question that kept haunting me that whole week we stayed in the hospital. We did end up finding a home soon though. Uncle victor gained custody over us, but unfortunately, my life only got worse from there. I never thought my uncle would be such a cruel man, but he was. I was sixteen and my brother had already moved out. He was studying criminology and had no idea what was going on. I also didn't want to be the reason he stopped following his dreams.

 _I was in Victors home. I was scared for my life, I always was. I closed the door behind me hoping I would get a chance to sneak into my room. Of course, the odds weren't in my favor._

" _Oh, Vasilisa?" he called out. To anyone else he sounded sweet and formal, but I knew better._

" _Yes, uncle?" I walked into the living room where he always was. He stared at me for a long time, it seemed as if he was trying to see inside my soul._

" _Why are you late?" he asked._

" _The whole class got detention…" I explained, well I tried to anyway._

" _Did you do grocery shopping?" He interrupted midsentence._

" _No, I am sorry uncle. I have an exam tomorrow and I really need to start studying..." He lifted himself out of his chair cutting my explanation off again. I backed away against the wall and almost curled up in a ball. My heart was pumping in my chest. Fear creeped up on me. I knew this was not going to end well, and I knew what was coming._

" _This is unforgivable, Vasilisa... It's the only thing I ask for, I took care of you and this is what I get back?" He growled. Every step was one closer to an unbearable pain._

" _Please, forgive me. I'll do anything." I pleaded but I knew I would get nowhere._

" _It's too late for that…" He came closer to me. He took off his belt. He pulled his arm backwards and he started hitting me. I screamed out in pain. This was a routine for him. Sometimes I felt like he enjoyed doing this._

That was something he always did when I didn't do something he asked for, or he would twist the situation into it being my fault and still do it. He always did it where nobody could see the bruises, on my arms or my body. He threatened to kill Andre if I ever told anybody. Naturally, this became my deepest darkest secret.

The day I finally got free from his wicked hold I was around twenty years old, four years ago. I had been through hell and back. I could finally enjoy my freedom, but I was still afraid of Victor. He had never been arrested and was walking around a free man. Andre finally knew, but he was in the police force and nearly untouchable by Victor. That's why I have a bodyguard with connections to the CIA. Victor wasn't the happiest man when I walked away and confessed.

I was just finishing the dishes, but my inner turmoil was interrupted when I heard a scream out on the streets. It sounded familiar. I realized it was Rose. My adrenaline kicked in. I put on my coat while rushing out of my house to see what had happened. I needed to know if something was wrong. I was scared for her, she was becoming my friend.

I heard noises coming out of an alley. I ran to the nearest thing I could use as cover, so I hid behind a car. I saw Rose and a long browned-haired guy, the guy known for the drug deals. That's when I finally paid attention, the guy was pointing a gun at Rose. This was far from good. I saw the guy pull Rose towards him and put the gun against her head. He walked with her to a car and pushed her a little every time she dug her heels to keep from walking.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" Rose said screaming. You could tell she was shoving him but he wouldn't budge.

"You wish. You are coming with me!" The guy said with a Russian accent. Rose struggled but couldn't win, he was too strong for her. He put her in the car and got in after he made sure she couldn't get out. They drove off way over the speed limit in a fancy looking car. I came out of my hiding spot and I dialled my bodyguard's number immediately. I had no idea what to do. I had never been in this kind of situation. I was scared for Rose's life, but I refused to stand on the side and do nothing.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Thank you again Elena for reviewing my chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 living nightmare**_

 **Dimitri Pov**

I rolled my eyes at the sight of the girl knocking on the car window frequently. I already knew she was going to be difficult to handle. I had met her earlier though. We kissed that night. At the bar. I couldn't stop thinking about her. There was just something about her. It was a shame she saw me doing the drug deal. I couldn't kill her even though I should have. It would have saved me time and a burden. She was still banging on the window. She started to yell too.

'You might as well stop it' I said without emotion.

'Never' she growled. I laughed. She looked at me. Her face full of anger instead of fear. I could see that she was a tough girl and has been through a lot but what?

'Fine with me. They can't hear or see you in this car' I explained.

'I could hurt you now. You put down your gun' she threatened. I laughed again. I found her very amusing.

'You wouldn't dare. You know I would beat you in a second in everything.'

'How so? It doesn't seem like you're much stronger.' I just ignored her, knowing she wouldn't try anything. It was silent the whole way and I was glad. I was driving to the base from the Wolves. Yes, I was the leader of it. I was feared by many people and I had never been caught.

After a long, like a really long drive, we finally arrived at the base. It was a building in abended part of London. I pulled the girl with me out of the car. I felt her shaking. I walked inside.

 **Rose Pov**

The guy, I still wanted to drool over, let me into a building. I saw nobody on the streets so I couldn't scream for help. I felt helpless and I felt really scared but I didn't show it. What was going to happen with me? Would this be my last day alive?

I saw a guy walking towards once we got in. He was built well, had blonde, short, messy hair and sort of black eyes.

'Who is this?' he asked with a British accent.

'Uh.. I actually don't know' he said when he turned to me 'What's your name?' I started to panic. Should I say my real name or the fake one? What if they would find out it's fake and that I was CIA agent? I had to make this leap of faith.

'My name is Layla' I said without hesitating. He nodded.

'She saw me finishing a deal. I took her with me' he explained to the guy.

'What are you going to do with her?' the guy asked. My heart started pounding faster. I was so sure he was going to kill me. Why would he let me live? I saw something dangerous. I still hadn't figured what this guy's function was in the whole situation.

'Ramon, I am not sure. We'll see, okay?' he said sounding irritated. He made a gesture to the guy. Ramon left immediately. I sighed in relief. I was okay for now hopefully. The brown-haired guy turned to me.

'You need to follow me. I'll lead you to a room' he said politely to my surprise. I nodded. I should better listen so my chance to live was higher. The building seemed very cosy. A lot of chairs were placed in a corner. They looked very comfortable. The floor was made of hardwood and the walls were painted white. I also saw a desk with a computer, stairs and a couple of doors that probably led to other rooms.

I followed the guy upstairs. He showed me a beautiful big room. There was a bed, a television and a couple of chairs. There wasn't much in it. It looked very luxurious and expensive though. I shouldn't complain for the place I was taken to. But where the hell was I? I walked over to the window.

The guy still frowned at me. It was all he had done the past hour or so. I put my hands on my hips. I saw no emotion on his face probably 'the mask'. We glared at each other a couple of minutes before I cleared my throat. I felt awkward.

'So what _are_ you going to do to me?' I asked 'Kill me or make me a slave in whatever this is?'

'I am not sure. I was really surprised to see you again' he said again without any emotion 'It's a shame it had to be under this circumstances.' I felt the anger boiling up. I had difficulties controlling my temper. Why did had to be me? Then I thought about Jason. He has no idea where I was.

'Who are you?' I asked bluntly. He snorted. He thought a long time before he answered.

'I am Dimitri Belikov' he introduced himself. That was when it sunk to me. How could I have been so stupid? He is the gang leader. The guy I kissed that night was a murderer. A murderer that I needed to catch. My heart sunk. I started to breath heavily. Dimitri looked at me. He walked towards me but I backed away. Never was I going to let him near me ever again. I needed to get out of here.

'What is wrong? Are you okay, Layla?' he asked. I thought I saw worry in his eyes for a second but it disappeared quickly if so. I just realized this guy would never show emotion. If he had any.

'Yeah. I sometimes breath heavily because I have asthma' I lied 'Nothing to worry about.' He looked at me. _Oh, no. He was onto me!_ That is what I thought at least until he started talking again.

'Good to know. I have to go now' he said 'I will let you know what will happen to you.' And with that he walked into the hallway locking the door behind him. I let out a heavy breath I was holding in. Great. I was trapped. I felt a little claustrophobic. I wanted to scream. I was in the CIA for crying out loud. How could I let this happen? I brought the investigation in danger.

I started to walk around the room trying to find a way out. Everything was locked. I saw a mug standing on the nightstand. I grabbed it and threw it against the window. Not even a single crack. I let out a scream. I jumped up when I heard voice calling out to me behind the door. Of course they would let someone guard the door. I was being stupid.

'Will you keep quiet' the person hissed. I couldn't make out if it was a girl or boy.

'You are keeping me prisoner here! I am not going to be quiet!' I yelled through the door. The person didn't say anything anymore. I broke down. All the stress from the past week came out. The nightmares, my job, my confusing feelings for Jason and then this. I let myself slide down against a wall and started crying like I never have before. I held all my feelings back and I was sick of it. I let it all go. Nobody would know anyway.

 **Dimitri Pov**

I walked down the stairs wanting to slap myself. I showed worry towards her. Something I shouldn't have done. I was sure that next I would be even more cold. I kept my walls up for a reason. I would never let anyone in again.

When I walked into my office I saw Ramon and Tasha standing there. They looked irritated and confused.

'What the hell do you two want?' I snapped. These two annoyed the shit out of me. Especially, Tasha who would always try to hit on me. I knew she only wanted power.

'What are you going to do with the girl?' Ramon asked without hesitating. It is something I taught the members of the gang. Never hesitate. I shook my head.

'She has seen things! She witnessed a drug deal' Tasha stated.

'How do you even know that?' I asked with authority.

'Ramon told me. Why does that even matter?' Tasha said starting to raise her voice. I sighed and gave here a cold look.

'Boss you need to think clearly about this. It could be the end of the wolves. If you let her free she will go to the police' Ramon argued. I knew he was right. I nodded at them and sighed again.

'You are right. She won't live long anymore' I said. They looked content with what they reached. I dismissed them. I sat down behind my desk. I had been sloppy. If I would have checked the area before the deal none of this would have happened. I was going to kill an innocent girl who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I shook that feeling off me. I didn't care and I wasn't allow to care. I turned on my computer and started checking my emails. I had one from my mother.

 _Dear Dimka,_

 _We haven't spoken to you in a long time and we haven't heard from you? You're making me worried my son. It would be nice if you came to Russia this year. What about Christmas? We miss you and we love you!_

 _Love,_

 _Your mother._

I didn't want to respond so I clicked the email away. I missed my home and my family. I had never chosen this path for myself but I had to deal with the person I became.


End file.
